


Desventuras de Pais Solteiros

by TiredLittleCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Hinata Shouyou, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Nishinoya Yuu, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredLittleCat/pseuds/TiredLittleCat
Summary: Oikawa, Kuroo, Daichi e Bokuto são velhos amigos que voltaram a se encontrar e pais solteiros.Dividindo seu tempo entre trabalhar e cuidar das crianças, eles acreditavam que o romance não era para eles.Mas talvez eles só precisassem achar a pessoa certa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu também estou postando isso no Spirit Fanfic :)  
> Meu user lá é @Maya_Scamander  
> Espero que gostem, e é isso

Oikawa dormia em sua cama pacificamente, tendo um sonho maravilhoso com seu colega de trabalho, que por acaso não dava a mínima para ele, quando sentiu um pequeno peso em sua barriga.

-Acorda papai, é hora de ir para a escola. A criaturinha sentada firmemente em sua barriga dizia enquanto cutucava incessantemente suas bochechas.

Oikawa gemeu abrindo os olhos e encarando o ser que o havia acordado, em seguida ele olhou para o relógio vendo que ainda eram 5:30, muito cedo, ainda faltava uma hora para seu despertador tocar.

-É muito cedo ainda Tobio, volte a dormir. Tooru murmurou fechando os olhos.

-É hora de levantar papai. Seu filho insistiu voltando a cutucar sua bochecha.

Oikawa abriu os olhos novamente com uma carranca no rosto, mas ela se desfez no momento em que olhou para a criança de 5 anos sentada em sua barriga, ele queria ficar bravo com Tobio por ter lhe acordado tão cedo, ele realmente queria, mas era impossível para Tooru ficar bravo com seu filho quando ele lhe olhava daquele jeito, com os olhinhos azuis brilhando e o biquinho emburrado no rosto por seu pai se recusar a levantar. Deveria ser um crime uma criança ser tão adorável quanto seu filho.

-Ok Tobio-Chan, você venceu, vamos nos arrumar para escola. Ele falou sorrindo e se levantando da cama, levando Tobio junto com ele em seu colo.

O biquinho de Tobio se desfez e ele deu um sorrisinho animado.

Oikawa caminhou até o quarto do filho e escolheu uma roupa bonita, mas confortável para ele usar na creche.

Sendo bem sincero ele estava meio ansioso, era o primeiro dia de Tobio nessa nova creche, e seu filho sempre teve dificuldade em fazer amigos, às outras crianças costumam se afastar dele, o que o deixava triste e frustrado e fazia o coração de Tooru apertar.

Depois de vestir o menino e pentear os cabelos escuros dele Oikawa o levou até a cozinha e ajudou o garoto a sentar na cadeira da bancada que era alta demais para ele.

-Podemos comer cereal com leite? Por favor?Pediu Tobio fazendo biquinho.

-Claro Tobio-Chan. Tooru respondeu se virando e pegando o cereal, o leite e os pires para comerem.

Depois de tomarem café e escovarem os dentes, ele foi se arrumar para o trabalho rapidamente, logo depois se juntando ao filho que estava no sofá da sala assistindo desenho, no momento que se sentou Tobio se aproximou dele, Tooru passou os braços pelos ombros do filho e o viu se aconchegar contra ele, os olhos azuis ainda fixos na tela.

O mais velho se viu sorrindo enquanto observava o filho, secretamente feliz por ele ter o acordado tão cedo, assim eles podiam aproveitar aquele momento juntos antes que a hora de Tobio ir para a creche e ele ir para o trabalho chegasse.

Oikawa trabalhava como advogado em uma empresa no centro da cidade, ele saía para trabalhar de manhã cedo e só voltava no fim da tarde, ele odiava passar tanto tempo longe de seu filho, e por isso apreciava tanto os momentos como esse em que os dois ficavam juntinhos assistindo desenho ou brincando.

Olhando para seu bebê agora Tooru notou o quão grande ele já estava, ele já tinha 5 anos, seu bebê já era uma “menino grande” , como o próprio Tobio dizia, ele ainda se lembrava do dia em que ele apareceu em sua porta, um bebezinho minúsculo que tinha acabado de nascer, as bochechas vermelhinhas e um tufinho de cabelo preto na cabeça, ele estava em uma cadeirinha de bebê, enrolado em uma mantinha fina demais para o frio que fazia lá fora, uma cartinha enrolada no meio do cobertor dizendo que aquele era seu filho, e que a mulher que o havia dado a luz, uma ficante de Tooru, não o queria.

Oikawa se lembra que no primeiro momento ele ficou em choque, não tinha como ele ser pai, ele se lembra de colocar a cadeirinha de tobio em cima da mesa e ficar quase uma hora inteira só olhando para ela, a carta da mãe de Tobio amassada em suas mãos, se recusando a pegar o bebê, se recusando a acreditar que ele tinha um filho. 

Porém depois de uma hora dormindo pacificamente Tobio acordou, abriu seus lindos e brilhantes olhinhos azuis e começou a chorar a plenos pulmões.

Tooru entrou em pânico, estático ainda sentado na cadeira sem saber o que fazer por exatos 5 segundos, até que uma luz se acendeu em sua mente e ele se levantou, abriu o cinto da cadeira e pegou aquele bebezinho minúsculo no colo, começando a balança-lo lentamente, e quando Tobio parou de chorar e olhou para ele com aqueles olhinhos azuis e brilhantes Oikawa sentiu seu peito se encher de um calor gostoso e calmante, era como se tudo estivesse certo, como se o lugar dele fosse ali, segurando aquele bebezinho.

Naquele momento tudo o que conseguia pensar era como sua ex teve coragem de abandonar aquela coisinha fofa.

Os primeiros dias com Tobio foram difíceis, Oikawa ligou para sua irmã milhares de vezes pedindo ajuda, que ela graças a deus deu, aos poucos as coisas foram se acalmando e os dois foram se ajustando um ao outro.

Mesmo tendo sido tão difícil no começo, oikawa não se arrependia de nada, ele amava seu filho com todo o coração, ele nunca imaginou que pudesse amar tanto uma pessoa tão pequena.

Depois de um tempo a hora de sair chegou, ele pegou a mochila de Tobio e sua pasta de trabalho e saiu em direção ao carro.

A ida até a escola foi calma, com os dois conversando sobre desenhos animados, desde que Tobio apareceu em sua vida Oikawa acabou virando um especialista em desenhos.

Eles chegaram a escola, Tooru desceu do carro e abriu a porta para Tobio sair, ele agora tinha a mania de abrir o cinto da cadeirinha sozinho e querer descer sem a ajuda de ninguém, tudo que o mais velho fazia era abrir a porta, já que ela não abria por dentro.

Assim que desceu do carro seu filho agarrou sua mão e os dois caminharam até a sala de Tobio.

Na porta da sala estava um homem de cabelos platinados, olhos castanhos e sorriso gentil.

-Bom dia, sou Sugawara Koushi, mas vocês podem me chamar de Suga, sou professor da pré-escola. O platinado falou estendendo a mão.

-Oikawa Tooru, esse é meu filho Oikawa Tobio, diga oi Tobio-Chan. Ele se apresentou apertando a mão do professor e incentivando seu filho a comprimentar o homem.

-Olá. Tobio disse acenando timidamente para Sugawara, uma das mãos ainda segurando firmemente a do pai.

-Que tal você se despedir do seu pai e entrar para brincar com as outras crianças Tobio? Perguntou Suga se abaixando para ficar da altura da criança.

O Oikawa mais novo assentiu, seu pai se ajoelhou no chão e abraçou o menino apertado.

-Até mais papai. Falou Tobio se soltando do pai e entrando na sala.

Oikawa sentiu seus olhos arderem, seu bebê já estava indo para a pré-escola.

-Não se preocupe, ele vai estar em boas mãos. Falou o professor sorrindo gentilmente.

Tooru assentiu e acenou para o professor enquanto se virava para sair da escola.

Quando chegou no carro ele se obrigou a respirar fundo e engolir o choro, agora ele precisava se concentrar e ir trabalhar, não havia tempo para ficar emotivo com o primeiro dia de Tobio na pré-escola.

Oikawa dirigiu até o prédio da empresa de advocacia onde trabalhava, estacionou o carro e entrou no prédio sorrindo brilhante.

-Bom dia Maya. Ele disse animado.

A secretário de cabelos escuros murmurou um comprimento de volta enquanto digitava no computador.

Tooru caminhou até sua sala, esbarrando com seu colega de trabalho no caminho.

-Bom dia Iwa-Chan, essa camisa ficou linda em você destaca seus lindos músculos. Ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

-Bom dia Trashkawa. Iwaizumi respondeu bufando e revirando os olhos.

-Rude Iwa-Chan. Oikawa falou fazendo biquinho e entrando em sua sala.

Iwaizumi havia começado a trabalhar na empresa a três meses, e ele era um pedaço de mal caminho.

Cabelos escuros, pele morena, olhos verdes brilhantes e aqueles malditos músculos, Oikawa estava desejando Hajime desde o primeiro momento em que sua chefe, Shimizu, os apresentou, então ele flertava com o moreno sempre que tinha chance, não que ele pensasse que isso surtiria algum efeito, Iwaizumi não dava a mínima para ele, além disso havia Tobio, e Oikawa sabia que a maioria não gostava de se envolver com pessoas que tinham filhos e para ele seu filho vinha em primeiro lugar, antes de qualquer um.

A essa altura do campeonato Oikawa já estava conformado de que o romance não era para ele, mas isso não o impedia de se apaixonar perdidamente por seu colega de trabalho.

°~°✩°~°

Bokuto acordou com seu filho pulando em cima de si animado.

-Acorda papai! Acorda! É o meu primeiro dia na escola nova nós não podemos nos atrasar! Shoyo falava animado pulando na cama.

-HEY HEY HEY, você tem razão corujinha, nós não podemos nos atrasar. Ele disse animado se levantando da cama e colocando o filho nos seus ombros.

-Hora do café da manhã! O menino falou animado.

Os dois comeram enquanto tagarelavam, graças a deus Bokuto já havia desempacotado às coisas da cozinha no primeiro dia deles na casa nova.

Fazia apenas uma semana que eles se mudaram, antes moravam em um apartamento do outro lado da cidade, mas agora, com a mudança de endereço da editora onde trabalhava, Kōtarō teve que se mudar também, dessa vez escolhendo uma casa ao invés de um apartamento já que no endereço anterior os vizinhos viviam reclamando do barulho.

Depois de tomarem café, pai e filho se arrumaram animados e só pararam de falar na hora de escovar os dentes.

Após estarem prontos os dois entraram no carro e passaram o caminho todo cantando de maneira animada e desafinada às músicas dos filmes da Disney preferidos dos dois.

Quando chegaram na creche Bokuto abriu a porta e ajudou Shoyo a soltar o cinto e descer do carro, o garoto agarrou a mão do pai e os dois caminharam até a sala de aula.

-Olá eu sou Bokuto Shoyo, eu vou estudar aqui. O menino falou animado para o professor que o esperava na porta da sala.

O homem de cabelos platinados deu uma risadinha.

-Eu sei disso, sou Sugawara Koushi, seu professor, mas você pode me chamar apenas de Suga, que tal entrar para brincar com as outras crianças? Ele falou gentilmente.

Shoyo viu às crianças brincando com blocos de montar dentro da sala e começou a pular animado.

-Tchau papai! Ele falou sem nem mesmo olhar para o mais velho enquanto saia correndo para dentro da sala.

Bokuto sentiu seus olhos arderem, seu filho nem mesmo olhou para trás, ele só saiu correndo em disparada, Shoyo já estava tão grande, parece que foi ontem que Kōtarō o segurou no colo pela primeira vez.

Ele saiu da escola com um bico emburrado nos lábios enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que escorriam sem parar pelo seu rosto, seu filho tinha crescido, já estava na pré-escola, mas ele sentia como se fosse ontem que ele o viu pela primeira vez, aquela bolinha minúscula de olhinhos castanhos e cabelo laranja.

Às lembranças da manhã em que Shoyo nasceu parecem um borrão em sua mente, ele lembra de correr desesperado para o hospital com sua noiva, Sakura, no banco de trás gemendo por conta das dores, ele se lembra de chegar no local e pedir por ajuda, se lembra dos enfermeiros levando Sakura para um quarto separado.

Às memórias depois de ter sido separado da noiva são meio confusas, médicos e enfermeiros andando de um lado para o outro, mas nenhum deles podendo lhe dizer como estava a mulher.

Foram quase duas horas andando de um lado para o outro na sala de espera até um médico vir falar com ele para lhe dar uma notícia um tanto agridoce.

Seu filho havia nascido forte e saudável, mas Sakura passou por complicações no parto e acabou falecendo.

Bokuto ficou devastado, no dia anterior os dois estavam planejando seu casamento e então agora, de repente, ela estava morta.

Ele se lembra de gritar e chorar por quase meia hora, até conseguir se acalmar o suficiente para que o médico lhe deixasse ver seu filho.

Quando pegou Shoyo no colo a sensação de paz e afeto se espalhou por seu peito, rivalizando com a angústia pela morte da mãe do menino.

Bokuto sabe que ele só conseguiu passar por aquilo por conta de Shoyo, sua pequena luzinha no meio daquela escuridão.

Ele lutou contra aquela angústia horrível e se ergueu mais forte pelo seu filho, por que Shoyo precisava dele, Bokuto ainda tem dias ruins, ainda tem momentos em que ele sente que nada vale a pena, mas por seu filho, por seu pequeno raio de sol, ele se mantém forte.

Quando já estava dentro do carro Kōtarō respirou fundo para afastar as lembranças ruins e limpou suas lágrimas, hoje ele iria conhecer um escritor de romances chamado Akaashi Keiji, a editora onde ele trabalhava o colocou para ser o contato entre o escritor e a equipe de edição, ele torcia para que Akaashi fosse um cara legal, o último escritor com que a editora o colocou para trabalhar era um senhorzinho grosso e mal humorado que odiava Bokuto sem razão aparente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Daichi acordou com um estrondo vindo da cozinha, junto com um grito e o som de choro.

Ele levantou da cama assustado, praticamente deslizou pelo corredor e quase caiu ao descer a escada correndo.

A cena que encontrou na cozinha o deixou a ainda mais confuso.

Seu filho mais novo, Tadashi, estava chorando alto enquanto era confortado pelo irmão mais velho, havia uma cadeira encostada no balcão da cozinha e o armário que ficava em cima do balcão estava aberto, além disso haviam alguns potes caídos perto das crianças.

Respirando fundo para acalmar seu coração ele se aproximou dos dois e se ajoelhou para ficar da altura deles.

-Ei baixinhos, o que foi que aconteceu aqui? Ele perguntou tentando manter sua voz baixa e suave para não assustar os filhos.

Tadashi levantou a cabeça de onde estava escondida no ombro de Yuu e o olhou para ele com o rosto manchado por lágrimas e um pequeno biquinho nos lábios, ele parecia estar tentando segurar o choro, mas no momento em que se soltou do irmão e se jogou nos braços de Daichi ele voltou a chorar.

Daichi abraçou o mais novo tentando confortá-lo e olhou para o outro filho com um sobrancelha levantada esperando que ele explicasse.

-Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa pra você papai, então íamos preparar o café da manhã, mas eu acabei derrubando os potes e um deles caiu na cabeça do ‘Dashi, desculpa. Yuu respondeu com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

Daichi suspirou puxando o filho mais velho para o abraço.

-Tudo bem meninos, eu aprecio muito a intenção de vocês, mas não façam mais isso ok? O armário é alto e é perigoso vocês ficarem subindo nos armários assim. Ele falou abraçando apertado os filhos.

-Ok papai. Às duas crianças responderam juntas ainda fungando.

-Agora, quem quer me ajudar a preparar panquecas para o café? 

-EU! As crianças gritaram se afastando do abraço e sorrindo animadas.

Depois disso Daichi fez panquecas com a ajuda de seus pequenos, Yuu não parou de tagarelar nem por um segundo sobre como estava animado com a escola, era o primeiro dia dele no segundo ano e o garoto parecia uma bolinha de energia pulando sem parar pela cozinha, Tadashi estava um pouco menos animado para ir para a pré-escola, Daichi sabia que na creche anterior algumas crianças implicaram com ele por conta de suas sardas, ele esperava que as coisas fossem melhores para ele nessa nova escola e que ele pudesse fazer amigos.

Depois de fazerem e comerem as panquecas os três foram se arrumar para o dia, Sawamura ajudou os filhos a trocarem de roupa e escovarem os dentes e depois os deixou brincando na sala enquanto se arrumava para o trabalho, ele escovou os dentes e trocou de roupa, logo já era hora deles irem.

Daichi colocou às crianças no carro e depois de garantir que estavam todos de cinto e que haviam pegado tudo, ele deu a partida, o silêncio do carro foi preenchido por Yuu tagarelando, em alguns momentos Tadashi se unia a conversa.

Deixar o filho mais velho na escola foi fácil, os três desceram do carro, Yuu deu um abraço no irmão mais novo desejando boa sorte para ele, depois abraçou Daichi e em seguida saiu correndo para dentro do portão pulando animado com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Agora deixar Tadashi na creche foi uma experiência completamente diferente. Todo o caminho da escola de Yuu até a creche do mais novo foi silencioso e Tadashi se remexia na cadeira do carro parecendo ansioso.

Quando eles estacionaram Tadashi tinha os olhos marejados e pediu para Daichi levá-lo no colo, o que é claro que ele fez, por que afinal como ele poderia resistir a seu filho pedindo para ele aquilo com os olhinhos brilhando por conta das lágrimas?

Assim que o mais velho o pegou no colo ele agarrou seu pescoço e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro choramingando. Daichi pegou a mochila do filho e caminhou até a sala dele, na porta havia um homem que deveria ser o professor de seu filho, ou talvez fosse um anjo.

Ele tinha cabelos platinados, olhos castanhos e uma postura calma e alegre, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul clara com as mangas puxadas para cima até a altura do cotovelo. Bonito era pouco para descrever aquele homem. 

-Bom dia, sou Sugawara Koushi, mas pode me chamar apenas de Suga, sou professor da pré-escola. Ele disse sorrindo para Daichi, e puta merda que sorriso lindo ele tinha.

-Eu sou Sawamura Daichi, esse é meu filho Tadashi, querido você quer dizer oi para o seu novo professor? Ele falou tentando incentivar a criança a se soltar dele.

O menino apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente soltando um pequeno soluço e se agarrando mais forte ao pai.

-Ei pequeno vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver a pré-escola é muito legal. Disse Daichi passando às mãos nas costas do filho para tentar acalmá-lo.

-Seu pai tem razão Tadashi, aqui você vai poder brincar com outras crianças, aprender coisas novas e fazer vários amiguinhos. Suga falou tentando ajudar.

-Eu n-não que-quero ir papai, n-não quero que você vá embora c-como a mamãe. Seu filho respondeu em meio aos soluços.

Daichi sentiu seu coração apertar, vazia dois anos que a mãe de Tadashi havia morrido, ele tinha só três anos na época, Daici ainda se lembra de quando encontrou o garoto escondido dentro do guarda roupa soluçando.

A mãe de Tadashi tinha só 19 anos quando morreu, teve o filho ainda na adolescência, o pai não o assumiu e a família virou às costas para ela, acabou abandonando a escola e criando o menino sozinha até ser morta em uma tentativa de assalto a sua casa.

Ela escutou um barulho na porta do apartamento onde vivia e agiu rápido, escondeu o filho no armário e o mandou ficar quieto, depois ligou para a polícia, mas quando eles chegaram já era tarde demais, os ladrões a mataram com um tiro no peito e fugiram com alguns itens de valor da casa, por algum milagre não mexeram no guarda roupa e não encontraram a criança, Daichi era um dos policiais designados para atender aquele chamado, foi ele quem encontrou Tadashi encolhido dentro do guarda roupa.

Ele ainda se lembra do olhar de medo do menino, de como ele se agarrou ao pescoço de Sawamura e se recusou a soltar, ele se lembra dos soluços altos, de Tadashi chamando pela mãe enquanto Daichi tentava acalmá-lo e explicar para ele que ela não podia mais respondê-lo.

Daichi acabou se apegando ao garoto, e como mais ninguém da família estava disposto a criá-lo, ele o adotou, na época Yuu tinha 5 anos e ficou radiante ao saber que ia ter um irmãozinho, graças a deus os dois se deram muito bem e Sawamura conseguiu dar todo o apoio e amor que Tadashi precisava, mas apesar disso o menino ainda tinha um medo enorme de ser abandonado, ele sentia muita falta da mãe às vezes ainda acordava chorando por conta de pesadelos.

-Ei meu amor, eu não vou embora ok? Vai ser como era na sua outra escolinha, eu vou te deixar aqui com o professor Suga, e no fim do dia eu vou vir te buscar, eu não vou te deixar, nunca, ouviu? Nunca. Daichi falou gentilmente esfregando as costas do filho.

-Você promete? Ele perguntou se afastando do ombro do pai para olha-lo nos olhos.

O mais velho sorriu encostando sua testa na do filho.

-Eu prometo pequeno. Ele respondeu.

-Ok, então eu vou. Tadashi respondeu fungando enquanto esfregava as mãos no rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

Daichi suspirou aliviado e se despediu do filho o abraçando apertado e beijando sua bochecha, em seguida o colocou no chão e o incentivou a entrar na sala, o que ele fez, mesmo parecendo meio nervoso e tímido.

-Desculpa a confusão, Tadashi perdeu a mãe faz dois anos, ele ainda pensa que eu posso deixá-lo. Sawamura se desculpou dando um sorriso constrangido para o professor do filho.

-Não tem problema nenhum, várias crianças acabam ficando nervosas com o primeiro dia de aula, mas você lidou bem com isso. Suga respondeu sorrindo gentilmente, Daichi sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e seu coração bater mais forte, porque esse professor tinha que ser tão adorável?

Os dois se despediram com acenos tímidos e o moreno saiu dali com o coração acelerado pela doçura do homem de cabelos platinados, Suga era um apelido que definitivamente combinava com ele.

°~°✩°~°

Kuroo acordou com seu despertador tocando, o moreno gemeu tateando o criado mudo em busca do celular para desligar aquele barulho irritante.

Depois de fazer o barulho chato parar ele se levantou e se espreguiçou, em seguida caminhou até o quarto de seu filho para acordá-lo.

O quarto tinha paredes verde claro e às prateleiras estavam repletas de dinossauros, dos mais variados materiais, tamanhos e cores.

Kei amava dinossauros, tanto que ele dormia agarrado com um de pelúcia todas às noites.

Quando entrou no quarto do filho Kuroo ficou alguns momentos apenas olhando para ele, o cabelo loiro bagunçado, o rosto relaxado, os braços ao redor dá pelúcia de dinossauro, seu filho era tão fofo.

Kuroo acabou pegando o celular, tirando uma foto dele e a enviando para a mãe do garoto, aquela hora a mulher provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo, mas ele sabia que ela ficaria feliz em poder ver uma foto do filho.

Depois disso ele guardou o aparelho e caminhou até a cama de Kei.

-Kei, ei pequeno é hora de acordar. Ele falou balançando levemente os ombros do filho.

O menino grunhiu e abriu os olhos emburrado.

-Eu não quero levantar. Ele resmungou. 

Kuroo deu uma leve risada, seu filho não era uma pessoa matinal, ele odiava acordar cedo.

-Vamos Kei, se você levantar agora eu prometo que te levo na exposição do museu sobre fósseis no final de semana. O mais velho disse cutucando às bochechas da criança.

Isso animou Kei o suficiente para ele levantar, ainda resmungando um pouco.

Depois de ambos tomarem café da manhã e se arrumarem Kuroo colocou a filho no carro e começou a dirigir em direção a escola, ele ficava um pouco nostálgico sempre que via uma loja ou praça conhecida, jesus ele cresceu aqui em Miyagi, e só foi sair quando se formou no colégio e decidiu fazer faculdade em Tóquio, fazia cerca de duas semanas que ele tinha voltado, mas com a correria da mudança ele acabou só sentindo essa onda de nostalgia agora.

Durante o caminho ele e o filho falaram sobre dinossauros e a exposição que eles iriam visitar no sábado.

Quando chegaram na escola do menino Kei fechou a cara.

-Por que eu tenho que ir para a escola? Ele resmungou olhando às crianças que chegavam com os pais.

-Porque é um lugar legal para você interagir com outras crianças da sua idade e aprender coisas novas, além disso o papai precisa trabalhar Kei, já conversamos sobre isso. Ele respondeu tirando o filho do carro.

-Mas às outras crianças são chatas, e barulhentas. Kei resmungou segurando a mão do pai enquanto do dois caminhavam em direção a sala de aula.

Kuroo suspirou, seu filho não era exatamente uma criança muito sociável, Kei preferia o silêncio e fazer coisas como desenhar, montar com blocos ou brincar de modo mais calmo com seus dinossauros, ele puxou essa calmaria da mãe, Mitsuki nunca foi uma mulher que gostava de bagunça e agito, sempre preferindo o silêncio, os dois ate costumavam brincar que era por isso que acabaram terminando, porque Mitsuki não conseguia lidar com o agito de Kuroo, mas ambos sabiam que não deram certo apenas porque não era para ser.

Kuroo podia ser agitado, mas ele gostava de estabilidade, de ter uma casa onde criar memórias, onde criar raízes, já Mitsuki, apesar da personalidade calma era um aventureira, ela queria ver o mundo e desvendar os segredos do universo, eles queriam coisas diferentes, o relacionamento deles nunca daria certo, não romanticamente pelo menos, mas eles ainda eram bons amigos.

-Nem todas as crianças são assim Kei, quem sabe você não encontra algum amigo? Talvez alguém que goste de dinossauros? Só dê uma chance ok? Ele falou para o filho passando a mão pelos cabelos dele.

-Ok. Kei resmungou concordando.

Eles finalmente chegaram na porta da sala, a primeira coisa que Kuroo notou ao olhar para dentro foram às duas crianças gritando uma com a outra enquanto o professor tentava acalmá-las, uma tinha os cabelos laranjas e a outra tinha olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, ambas pareciam com raiva uma da outra e só não haviam se atacado por que o professor, um homem de cabelos platinados e olhos castanhos, às mantinha afastadas.

Então o professor falou algo, que Kuroo não escutou por conta do barulho das outras crianças, que de alguma forma acalmou a dupla estressada e os fez parar de brigar, o homem então se levantou de onde estava agachado e se virou para a porta dando um sorriso gentil enquanto se aproximava.

-Desculpa a confusão, nem todas as crianças se dão bem, sou Sugawara Koushi, mas você pode me chamar apenas de Suga. Ele falou quando chegou a porta.

-Sem problemas, meu nome é Kuroo Tetsuro, esse é meu filho Tsukishima Kei. Kuroo falou sorrindo.

-Bom Kei, que tal você entrar agora para brincar com as outras crianças? Perguntou Suga sorrindo para a criança.

Kei fez uma careta e suspirou.

-Tchau pai. Ele falou antes de entrar na sala e caminhar até uma mesa onde um garoto de cabelos verdes e olhos vermelhos por conta de lágrimas estava sentado sozinho desenhando em silêncio.

Kuroo deixou a escola torcendo para que seu filho conseguisse fazer pelo menos um amigo, ele sabia que era difícil ficar sozinho, e que por mais que seu filho nunca tivesse dito isso ele se sentia solitário.

Ele entrou no carro e dirigiu até a empresa de advocacia onde ia trabalhar a partir de hoje, estacionou o carro e depois de trancar o mesmo caminhou até a porta, ele respirou fundo tomando coragem antes de entrar, internamente torcendo para que conseguisse causar uma boa impressão em seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E foi isso, espero que tenham gostado :)  
> Sim, eu coloquei um passado trágico pro Yams, tadinho dele, a e a propósito, o sobrenome dele ainda é Yamaguchi, que era o sobrenome da mãe biológica dele.  
> Tsukishima Mitsuki é uma personagem que eu criei agora, ela é a mãe do nosso Tsuki, e antes que perguntem ela é Arqueóloga, por conta disso ela viaja muito, ela e o Kuroo namoraram por um tempo, mas já tinham terminado quando ela descobriu estar grávida, o Kuroo passa muito mais tempo com o Tsuki do que ela, já que ela vive viajando, apesar disso eles fazem chamadas no Skype constantemente e sempre que ela da uma pausa no trabalho ela aproveita para passar o máximo de tempo possível com o filho, ela ama muito o Tsuki, e é praticamente a melhor amiga do Kuroo.  
> Eu sei que esses dois primeiros capítulos não tiveram tanta interação dos casais, mas eles foram mais para apresentar os personagens e a situação deles :)  
> Outra coisa, nesse AU Bokuto, Daichi, Kuroo e Oikawa nasceram em Miyagi, e frequentaram Aoba Johsai juntos, porem depois da formatura eles acabaram perdendo contato.  
> Acho que é só isso.  
> Bjs e até a próxima S2


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma acordou com o despertador tocando, ele cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de jogar aquela coisa na parede, mas sabia que se fizesse isso ele teria que comprar um novo.

Suspirando o garoto se levantou e se espreguiçou, tomou um café da manhã rápido e se arrumou para sair, tentando parecer apresentável já que era seu primeiro dia no novo emprego.

Ele já tinha um trabalho de certa forma, ele era um YouTuber com um canal de jogos que vinha crescendo muito nos últimos tempos, infelizmente o dinheiro que ele ganhava com seus vídeos ainda não era o suficiente para sustentá-lo, o que o fez arranjar trabalhos de meio período, assim ganhando uma renda extra sem ocupar muito de seu tempo para que ele ainda pudesse focar na gravação e edição de seus vídeos.

Recentemente a cafeteria onde ele trabalhava teve que fazer um corte de pessoal e Kenma foi demitido, ele passou duas semanas desempregado, mas acabou conseguindo uma vaga para trabalhar como secretário em uma empresa de advocacia no centro da cidade, que era para onde ele estava indo agora.

Depois de pegar o trem até o centro e caminhar por 10 minutos ele finalmente chegou ao prédio onde a empresa ficava, ele abriu a porta da frente e caminhou até a recepcionista, uma senhorinha de cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos que sorriu gentil para ele.

-Bom dia senhor, tem hora marcada com um dos nossos advogados? Ela perguntou com uma voz meio rouca pela idade.

-Na verdade eu sou o novo secretário. Ele falou sorrindo pequeno para ela.

Finalmente Shimizu-San escutou os pedidos de Maya-Chan por um assistente, a coitada já estava enlouquecendo fazendo tudo sozinha. A senhorinha disse rindo.

Em seguida ela se apresentou como Komaeda Ochako, mas pediu para ser chamada apenas de Ochako, ela contou que trabalhava na empresa como recepcionista a muito tempo e depois fez diversas perguntas a Kenma para finalizar o registro dele no sistema da empresa, em seguida dando a ele um cartão provisório de acesso ao elevador e lhe informando que ele receberia um próprio em no máximo três dias, por fim ela lhe desejou boa sorte e disse que Maya o estaria esperando no segundo andar.

Depois de se despedir da mulher gentil, Kenma foi em direção ao elevador inserindo o cartão e apertando o número dois, enquanto o elevador subia lentamente Kenma torcia para que as outras pessoas daquele prédio fossem tão calmas e gentis quanto Ochako.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu o garoto se viu em uma espécie de recepção, o piso era branco e polido, as paredes eram pintadas em um tom claro de bege e decoradas com alguns quadros, no canto direito do lugar havia uma mesa grande com duas cadeiras, ao lado da mesa havia uma porta simples de madeira escura, de frente para a mesa haviam diversas cadeiras, ali provavelmente funcionava como uma sala de espera, na parede oposta a da mesa haviam duas portas com placas indicando o banheiro feminino e masculino, e por fim havia uma parede de vidro do lado oposto ao do elevador, que dava para um corredor, Kenma supôs que às salas dos advogados deveriam ficar depois daquela parede de vidro.

Respirando fundo ele saiu do elevador, caminhou até a mesa e ponderou se deveria ou não tocar o sininho que estava em cima dela, levando em conta que não havia ninguém ali ainda, porém a porta ao lado da mesa se abriu e dela saiu uma mulher de estatura baixa, cabelos castanhos escuros um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos escuros, ela deu um sorriso enorme quando viu Kenma ali e caminhou até ele apressadamente.

-Olá você deve ser o novo secretário, sou Maya dos Santos, ou Dos Santos Maya? Desculpe, eu sou brasileira e mesmo vivendo três anos no japão ainda não sei como devo me apresentar. Ela falou dando uma risadinha enquanto estendia a mão.

Kenma deu um pequeno sorriso e apertou a mão da garota.

-Sou Kozume Kenma, mas pode me chamar apenas de Kenma. Ele disse, o garoto realmente não gostava de usar honoríficos.

-E você pode me chamar apenas de Maya, seria estranho se me chamasse pelo meu sobrenome. A garota disse fazendo uma careta.

Em seguida a garota explicou que o segundo andar do prédio onde eles estavam era composto por 5 advogados que representavam empresas de grande porte, e que o trabalho deles era auxiliar esses advogados, fazendo coisas como organizar os horários deles, atender o telefone, garantir que eles assinassem os documentos e etc.

-Os 5 advogados que trabalham nesse andar são em sua maioria fáceis de lidar, mas vou te dar um resumo de cada um deles. Ela disse sorrindo.

-Primeiro temos Oikawa Tooru, ele trabalha aqui a anos, tem um filho muito fofo chamado Tobio que às vezes aparece aqui, Oikawa é terrivelmente animado, ele é um ótimo advogado mas tem uma péssima tendência a se atrasar e esquecer os horários das reuniões, além disso ele flerta com praticamente todo mundo, então não leve muito a sério as provocações dele. Depois temos Yachi Hitoka, ela é muito gentil, mas extremamente envergonhada, apesar disso ela vira um leão no tribunal, nem parece a mesma pessoa, é um pouco assustador, além disso eu e os outros suspeitamos que ela tenha algo com a chefe, Shimizu, mas não conta pra ninguém. Maya falou sussurrando a última parte.

-Em seguida temos Miya Atsumu, ele é tão animado quanto oikawa, aqueles dois estão sempre aprontando alguma, não leve às provocações dele muito a sério, depois temos Iwaizumi Hajime, ou Iwa-Chan como Oikawa o chama, ele trabalha aqui só a três meses, é meio calado mas um cara legal, porém um pouco desorganizado e com uma tendência horrível a perder cópias de documentos, e por último temos Kuroo Tetsuro, ele começa a trabalhar hoje, mas pelo que vi dele no dia em que veio fazer a entrevista de emprego parece ser um cara legal, e muito bonito, nós estamos cercados de pessoas bonitas na verdade. Ela terminou seu discurso sorrindo amplamente e com as bochechas levemente vermelhas, provavelmente por conta de sua última fala.

Kenma acabou soltando uma risada leve pela fala da garota, risada essa que foi interrompida pelo som de alguém caindo no chão com tudo.

Ele e Maya se assustaram e olharam para o corredor onde um homem de cabelos escuros estava caído de cara no chão.

A mulher de cabelos escuros começou a rir enquanto caminhava até o cara.

-Você está bem Kuroo-San? Ela perguntou estendendo a mão para ele enquanto tentava segurar a risada.

O homem gemeu e erguendo o rosto do chão e olhando para Maya com uma careta de dor no rosto.

-Eu to bem, só acabei tropeçando sem querer. Ele respondeu segurando a mão estendida da garota e se erguendo do chão.

-Bem já que está aqui, Kuroo-San esse é o novo secretário Kozume Kenma, Kenma esse é o novo advogado Kuroo Tetsuro. maya os apresentou.

-É um prazer conhecer você Kuroo-San. Kenma falou estendendo a mão para o homem em sua frente.

-O prazer é todo meu. Kuroo falou apertando a mão de Kenma e sorrindo brilhante para ele.

Kenma tinha que admitir que Kuroo era um cara bonito, cabelos escuros, pele morena, olhos castanhos, um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e músculos muito atraentes aparentes por debaixo da camisa branca de botões.

-Maya-Chan os documentos que eu solicitei já chegaram? Perguntou um homem de cabelos cor de chocolate aparecendo na recepção pela porta de vidro.

-Já sim Oikawa-San, você pode mostrar ao Kuroo a sala dele? Maya pediu enquanto caminhava até a mesa e pegava uma pasta de documentos que estava sobre ela.

-Claro! Venha comigo Sr. Cabeça de galo, vou te mostrar a sua sala. Respondeu Oikawa pegando a pasta das mãos da secretária e desaparecendo no corredor de vidro sendo seguido por Kuroo.

-Bom vamos começar, vou te mostrar onde fica tudo por aqui. Falou Maya sorrindo animada.

Até que para um primeiro dia as coisas não estavam indo tão mal assim para Kenma.

°~°✩°~°

Depois de mostrar para Kuroo onde ficava a sala dele, Oikawa pode ir para sua sala e revisar os documentos que precisava.

O caso em que estava trabalhando era cansativo e enorme, ele provavelmente ficaria a semana toda trabalhando naquilo, oque significava que ele teria pouco tempo para passar com seu filho.

Oikawa odiava quando isso acontecia, casos grandes exigiam tempo demais e o faziam ficar muito tempo longe de Tobio, o que sempre fazia seu filho ficar triste e magoado, o que fazia Tooru se sentir um péssimo pai.

Foi enquanto pensava em seu pequeno que seu telefone tocou.

-Alo? Ele perguntou quando atendeu o telefone.

-Olá, você é Oikawa Tooru? Perguntou uma voz estranhamente familiar.

-Sim, porque?

-Quem está falando é o Suga, o professor do seu filho Tobio, preciso que venha até a escola assim que possível.

Oikawa sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu sangue gelar ao mesmo tempo, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido com seu filho.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Tobio? Ele perguntou aflito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi, desculpa a demora para postar, eu passei 20 dias na casa da minha vó, e lá não tem internet, e além disso, eu também tive um bloqueio criativo horrível.  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo :)  
> Bjs e até mais


End file.
